


Solar Flare

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Series: Starlight AUs [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Healing (Star Wars), Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: Waking up on a desert planet in the home of a sad old Jedi Master Liera, re-named Stella after her adoption into the Cin'sara Clan, finds that she is not where she is meant to be.She spends a few days with the Jedi Master as he explains what happened to the Republic, and about the Sith Lord in control of this new Empire.Everything goes suddenly sideways when a blonde farm boy stumbles into them, following the trail of a renegade droid and starting a chain reaction.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Series: Starlight AUs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Solar Flare

With a startled cry the elder man opened his blue-gray eyes and blinked rapidly, as if that would clear the searing light from his mind’s eye. All around him the force danced in a multitude of colors, as if looking through a stained glass window. The bright rightness of the light side of the force was rippling throughout the galaxy and for a startling moment Ben forgot how to breathe. The ache of decades of loss threatened to swallow him whole but that bright light remained steady, soothing his grieving soul. With a sudden jolt he was on his feet, stumbling for a moment before he got his bearings.

“Of all the stupid, foolish, idiotic things to do!” He cursed under his breath. Somewhere nearby, out in the desert, a light side force user was shining like a beacon. Anyone with an ounce of force sensitivity would be able to feel them! It was a very quick and easy way to get themselves killed and while Ben did not want to draw attention to himself he also did not want anyone catching on to this newcomer’s presence. If Vader sensed them and came to Tatooine…

Getting into his speeder he followed the echoes of the force out into the desert. Two hours later he zeroed in on the presence and frowned as it seemed to grow weaker each passing moment. Nearing an outcropping of rocks something pinged off his senses and he quickly stopped. There, laying in the shade of the large stones, was a small form that had curled in on itself, as if trying to hide. The light flickered around the form before going out completely and Ben hesitated a moment before getting closer.

The force user was young, a teenager by his guess, but they felt quite strong in the force. Their clothes where that of a mercenary but his throat tightened when he felt the crystals in their lightsabers react to his presence, crying out for him to help. Carefully he lifted the small form, a young woman he now believed, and helped her into the speeder. Pulling her white hooded cloak over her carefully he set out for his home in the Jundland wastes.

Ben didn’t have a lot of space in his humble home, he lived much like the hermit people claimed him to be, but thankfully he had an extra cot for emergencies. Carefully taking her cloak he made sure she didn’t have anything dangerous on her person before laying her down. He could sense that she was only unconscious and would wake fairly soon. Which gave him time to inspect what she had on her with the hopes of finding out who she was.

On her belt he found basic field rations, an emergency medical kit, and extra ammo cartridges of all things. On her person he found five blasters, two at her thighs, two at her back, and one hidden in her boot. The other boot had a utilitarian survival knife inside. It took a moment to find her two lightsabers, the crystals of which were wary of him and very protective of the young woman, but when he finally pulled them out he was very surprised. They were simple in design and practically growled at him in the force. They were certainly not the usual kyber.

The armor she wore was familiar to him in a way that made his heart ache in his chest. It wasn’t obvious at first glance but now that he was inspecting it he could tell it was made of beskar. The delicate pattern painted on her bracers whispered of care and affection between a mentor or parent and a student or child.

What kind of Mandalorian would adopt someone who was clearly a Jedi Knight?

The young woman twitched and Ben backed away, standing a few feet from the cot in case she attacked the moment she woke. He knew from experience not to loom over someone unconscious. They might mistake you for an assailant if they woke disoriented.

The girl sat up suddenly and he felt the way the force responded to her instantly. A sensation like a gentle caress over his temples made him shiver and lean into the sensation. It had been so long since he’d felt another trained deliberate presence in the force. Opening his eyes when he heard something move, not remembering when he’d closed them, he blinked in quiet awe at the vibrant violet eyes staring back at him.

“Master Jedi.” The young woman said, sounding apprehensive.

“Knight.” Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

“I’m no Knight, I’m not even a Padawan.” He raised a brow and motioned toward her lightsabers which were laying on the nearby table. Her expression grew taught, eyes wary.

“It is very obvious that you were, at some point, a Jedi.” Gritting her teeth she jut out her jaw, lifting her chin and squaring her shoulders.

“I am no Jedi, I am Mando’ad. My buire spoke the gai bal manda and adopted me into the Clan.” There was a pang in his chest at the Mando’a, the language of his heart.

“Dar’baati, verd’ika, I mean you no harm and I have no qualms with your status as a Mando’ad. Congratulations on your adoption.” ‘Don’t worry, young warrior.’ The young lady was surprised, her presence clear in the force like a bell.

“I didn’t know there were other Jedi who learned Mando’a. Su’cuy gar, ni gai Stella Cin’sara be Cin’sara Aliit. Tion’ad?” ‘Hello, I am Stella Cin’sara of the Cin’sara Clan. And you are?’ Ben wondered how he should answer, hesitating under the earnest and friendly gaze. Something in the force nudged him to be open about who he was and he sensed no malicious intent.

“Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, although these days I go by Ben.” The young woman smiled.

“A pleasure to meet you, Master, although how I came to be here…” She looked around with a frown of confusion.

“I’m not certain either, although I felt you very clearly in the force. Your presence led me right to you.” He said with some heat. “That is very dangerous, verd’ika, you could have attracted the attention of an Inquisitor.” The frown deepened and her nose scrunched in bafflement.

“Inquisitor, Master?” How… how could she not know?

“The emperor’s enforcers, they hunt and kill Jedi and other force sensitives. Although there aren’t a lot of us left in the galaxy to hunt.” The young woman shuddered.

“What emperor?” He looked at her sadly.

“The Sith emperor.” The look of absolute shock on her face made him crumple slightly. “Come, I will make some tea. I feel this discussion might run long.” Swallowing hard the young woman nodded.

As he led the way into his small kitchen he wondered just what the force had dropped on his doorstep, and how long he would have until the disturbance called down the emperor’s black wraith.

“What is the last major galactic conflict you can remember?” The young woman sits down at the low table.

“The Seventh Battle of Ruusan.” Ben faltered and turned to look at the young woman in stunned confusion.

“What is the current year?” The young woman frowned.

“249 ARR.” He placed his hand against the wall as his chest constricted. It felt as if he couldn’t breathe. A moment later he felt the force flowing through him in a familiar pattern that made him choke back a sob. “I’m sorry if what I said distressed you. Are you going to be alright?” He gently took her hand and squeezed it.

“I might be, but I am not so certain about you.” She looked at him, startled and concerned.

Ben had no idea how he was going to explain the galaxy’s current events to someone so far from their own time, but he knew he had to try.

**Author's Note:**

> 249 ARR is the equivalent of 751 BBY.


End file.
